Talk:Out to Lunch
Out to Lunch on DVD Is there any way that Sesame Workshop can be contacted? I ask this because I would like to write to them in regards to having Out to Lunch released on DVD. I saw this special in 1974 when it first premiered on ABC, but it hasn't been shown since then. I saw that they released A Special Sesame Street Christmas on DVD, and I think that it's high time that Out to Lunch was released on DVD. I would love to revisit this special and watch it again after all of these years. If there is a way that Sesame Workshop can be contacted, as I have looked for a way many times to do so, but have failed, please share. Thanks very much Frschoonover (talk) 17:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :The Workshop should have a contact page on their website, with an e-mail, phone number, and physical address you can write to. But putting out specials can be complicated, depending on who actually owns the rights. Apparently, Bob Banner Associates, the company who produced A Special Sesame Street Christmas, owns the special 100%, so they released it on DVD themselves, without having to go through the Workshop, whose normal video releases are currently on Warner. As far as Out to Lunch, it seems to be a co-production of the Henson Company, the Workshop, and ABC (who is now owned by Disney), which would mean that all 3 parties would have to work something out for a video release. I don't know if they've tried, and Disney doesn't want to put it out, or if the Workshop has their own reasons for not putting it out. All 3 parties have worked together before to release things like Henson's Place and 20 Years and Still Counting on video, so it's certainly possible. But there could be some other legal reason like music rights tying it up, or they just might think it wouldn't sell very many copies. But I agree with you, I'd love to finally see it, too! -- Ken (talk) 03:27, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Where's the Info Come From? It seems to me like none of us has a copy of this special, and the photos seem like they might have come from a magazine. Where does all of the info )particularly the credits listing)come from? Did any of it come from the CTW archives? --Minor muppetz 03:09, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :No one currently owns a copy, but that doesn't necessarily mean nobody's *seen* it. User:Scooter, an insider, added the original info, and the details about the Grover Knover appearance (on that page) were added by Danny in July (the latter may have come from the archives). For a brief time in 2006, a few excerpts were on YouTube, but were quickly pulled, so the special survives and is out there somewhere. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:43, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::I bought a script on Ebay. I've scanned some of it, and I'll post the scans at the bottom of the page. The script has Lynn Klugman's name on it -- she was the Associate Producer. The scans are of the Muppet parts -- there are also a bunch of sketches featuring the Electric Company cast, some songs by Elliott Gould and Barbara Eden, and inserts with Carol Burnett. I'll post a rundown of the show on the article page, and then we can use the scans to fill in more details... -- Danny (talk) There has to be a way for us to find a copy of this special. If they were posted on YouTube, then it's quite obvious that someone out there has it and is hopefully reading this as we speak. Anyway, this is one Muppet treasure that deserves respect. Znsnyder There sure is a lot of great stuff here in the script, but is it possible to upload the entire thing? Just curious. I wasn't sure if that would be part of a copyright violation or not. Znsnyder 10:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean the entire special? Although somebody upoloaded clips on youtube, it probably wasn't any of us. --Minor muppetz 15:14, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I meant the script itself, since there are only a few pages on it here so far, if it's possible. But are those clips still on youtube? Who has this special anyway if the clips were put on there? Znsnyder 12:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Info Hello, has anybody ever seen this special? If so, please provide details if you have any. Do you know if it consisted of reused material or was it original? Thanks! --Alex (talk) 03:58, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Script Image:O2Lcover.jpg Image:O2L00.jpg Image:O2L01.jpg Image:O2L02.jpg Image:O2L03.jpg Image:O2L04.jpg Image:O2L05.jpg Image:O2L06.jpg Image:O2L07.jpg Image:O2L08.jpg Image:O2L09.jpg Image:O2L10.jpg Image:O2L11.jpg Image:O2L12.jpg Image:O2L13.jpg Image:O2L14.jpg Image:O2L15.jpg Image:O2L16.jpg Image:O2L17.jpg Image:O2L18.jpg Image:O2L19.jpg Image:O2L20.jpg Image:O2L21.jpg Image:O2L22.jpg Image:O2L23.jpg Image:O2L24.jpg Image:O2L25.jpg Image:O2L26.jpg Image:O2L27.jpg Image:O2L28.jpg Image:O2L29.jpg Image:O2L30.jpg Image:O2L31.jpg Image:O2L32.jpg Image:O2L33.jpg Image:O2L34.jpg Image:O2L35.jpg Image:O2L36.jpg Image:O2L37.jpg Image:O2L38.jpg Image:O2L39.jpg Image:O2L40.jpg Image:O2L41.jpg Image:O2L42.jpg Image:O2L43.jpg Image:O2L44.jpg Image:O2L45.jpg Image:O2L46.jpg Image:O2L47.jpg Image:O2L48.jpg Image:O2L49.jpg Image:O2L50.jpg Image:O2L51.jpg Image:O2L52.jpg Image:O2L53.jpg Image:O2L54.jpg Image:O2L55.jpg Image:O2L56.jpg Image:O2L57.jpg Image:O2L58.jpg Image:O2L59.jpg